


Rush Hour

by headscarvesandtattoos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headscarvesandtattoos/pseuds/headscarvesandtattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Harry says,leaning against the wall of the tube. "I could do a photoshoot of you and your calculator. I'd give you a generous discount."</p><p>They stop at Oxford Circus and Louis scoots closer to Harry in order to make room for those exiting. "Well there's an idea I've never thought of before."</p><p>"I'd be very tasteful," Harry nods his head. "It could be a nude shoot! Nothing but your calculator to cover your, um, your Piccadilly."</p><p>"Oh my God!" Louis exclaims, laughter coming out in between words. "You did not just call my dick "my Piccadilly."</p><p>or the one where Louis is an accountant in the City who hates his job and Harry is a photographer with bad jokes. They have the same commute on the tube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm very excited about this lil fic! Obviously, if you've taken the tube at all before but especially in rush hour, you know that this isn't completely realistic. but either way, for whatever reason i love the tube so i wanted to write this! 
> 
> as always this is completely fiction and i hope you enjoy!

Louis hates his job, hates it. He hates being trapped in a stuffy office everyday, with a tie around his neck that makes him feel like he's suffocating. His job is boring, and repetitive, and he thinks he's far too young to be an accountant, especially when he looks around the office and sees heads full of white hair, or no hair at all for that matter.

But, what he hates even more than his job is his commute to work. It's absolutely dreadful. Every morning at an ungodly hour, he gets on the tube at Notting Hill Gate, just down the street from where he lives. He then takes the Central Line all the way to Bank, which okay, that in itself is just asking to die. Bank is an absolute nightmare at all times, but even more so during rush hour.

Louis has been doing this commute for a little over two years now, and he's sure that he probably sits next to the same people almost everyday, doing the same commute that he does, but he's never really noticed. It's kind of an unspoken rule that you don't really talk or look at anyone on the tube, one that Louis follows religiously. Everyone keeps to themselves, and Louis is thankful for that. The last thing he needs is someone blabbing in his ear before he's even had his second cup of tea.

It's Monday morning, and Louis is in a worse mood than usual. He didn't sleep well last night, and woke up late, meaning he didn't have time to have a cup of tea. Barely making it on to the tube before the doors shut, Louis squeezes himself into a seat between a large man and a woman who's music blaring through her headphones.

Sighing, Louis already deems today a disaster and it's not even 8 am. He pulls out his phone and scrolls through Facebook aimlessly, not quite possessing the energy to even read any of the posts.

As if this morning could get any worse, someone has the audacity to laugh, no not laugh, fucking howl across from him. Louis' head snaps up at the sound, eyes zoning in on the suspect. There's a man sitting across from him, in hysterics, absolutely dying at whatever it is that he's reading on his phone.

"Unbelieveable," Louis mutters under his breath as he watches the man's shoulders shake with delight. Surely nothing can be that funny this early in the morning. He looks up to see that they're only now just approaching Bond Street, and he's not even half way through his commute. It's going to be a long day.

**

As predicted, Louis' day does not improve in the slightest. He has to deal with one of his least favorite, most needy clients which only leads to more stress.

By the time Louis is making his way down the escalator through the hectic station, he's more than ready to get home and forget today ever happened. He already feels more relaxed just thinking about ordering some takeaway and turning on the movie he's been meaning to watch.

That all changes pretty quickly though. The tube pulls up, and the doors open. Louis barely squeezes himself in, holding on to the pole next to some of the seats. He looks down for just a moment, and that's when things go wrong. There sits the very same man who disrupted his commute this morning with his obnoxious laugh, long chocolate curls and all.

He's fiddling with an expensive looking camera strapped around his neck.

It's that moment that Louis' decides to break the unspoken rule.

"I know you," Louis says, matter-of-factly.

The man looks up at Louis, green eyes curious. ”You do?" He furrows his eyebrow.

Louis watches as the man's eyes scan Louis as if he's trying to place where Louis could possibly know him from.

"Yep," Louis answers, putting extra emphasize on the 'p'.

Humming, he tilting his head to the side. "Oh! Were you at the wedding I shot last weekend? What a beautiful couple! John and Amy, great people! Amy looked just stunning, don't you think? Are you a cousin?"

Louis' eyes widen as the stranger rambles on about some wedding he most certainly did not attend. "Who the fuck are John and Amy?"

"Okay, not the wedding then," he chuckles. "Perhaps a photo shoot? Although you're quite handsome, I don't think I would have forgotten you."

Blushing, Louis lets out a surprised laugh before getting himself in check, remembering that this is a man he despises. "Thanks, but no, that's not it either. This morning, you see, you sat right across from me during my commute and you fucking howled your way down the Central Line. Do you remember?"

"Sorry, but I have no recollection of "howling my way down the Central Line," the man responds, using air quotes at Louis' words.

"Well you did, You were laughing like there's no tomorrow and it was quite disruptive to my morning commute."

At Louis' words, the stranger throws his head back laughing, similarly to what Louis witnessed earlier in the day. Louis' eyes widen at the noise, looking around to make sure no one's looking over at them, not wanting to be associated with the scene this man is, once again, causing.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Louis exclaims. "You can't do that!"

"Do what?" he asks through his laughter.

"That! Laugh like that on the tube! It's rude!"

"You need to lighten up-" Harry pauses. "Sorry, what's your name?"

"Louis."

"You need to lighten up, Louis."

Louis scoffs. The tube is not a place of happiness, it's a cramped, smelly place that simply takes him to and from work. That’s it.

"Listen Louis, I have a solution. I will never laugh again, in fear of disrupting you or anyone else. My deepest apologizes." Louis is not amused. He does not enjoy this perfect stranger mocking him. As the train stops, a large group of people get off the train, bumping into Louis on the way out. ”What stop are you getting off at, Louis?"

"Notting Hill Gate," he answers. The stranger laughs again. Annoying. "What's so funny?"

"We just left Notting Hill Gate," the stranger explains. "You're in luck though, the next station is my stop so we can get off together."

"For fucks sake!" Louis grumbles, not needing to spend any more time with this man.

"Well, get off the train together that is. Although, if you wanna, like, get off together, we could do that too," the man waggles his eyebrows. "I'm Harry, by the way."

The train comes to a stop before Louis can say anything else, and he moves along with the crowd exiting the train onto the platform at Shepherd's Bush. He moves quickly, in hopes of losing Harry but just as he's about to turn down the corridor to make it to the other side of the platform, Harry is right there next to him.

"Just joking about getting off together by the way," Harry informs him. "I love a good innuendo. Probably what I was laughing at this morning."

The only response Louis gives him is a quiet hum, picking up his pace.

"You are really fit though," Harry adds. "Quite impolite, but fit.”

Louis rolls his eyes, weaving in and out of the crowd. He's really regretting the fact that he said anything to Harry at all now. All he wanted to do was put Harry in his place.

"Well, lovely meeting you," Louis says sarcastically. "But I must be going." And with that, he disappears into the crowd, leaving Harry behind, thankfully, before he can say anything else to Louis.

**

Tuesday comes, and Louis is glad he’s able to wake up in enough time to have his cup of tea. He can only hope that today will be better than yesterday.

It's when Louis' is stepping on the tube, cramming his Oyster Card into his pocket that he spots the curly mop of hair sitting in the same spot as yesterday.

"Fucking hell," Louis mutters to himself. He doesn't need this right now. He has an important meeting in less than an hour, and focus is what he needs.

Finding a spot near the door, Louis does everything in his power not to look at Harry, or draw attention to himself. If he's lucky, Harry won't notice him.

He successfully goes unseen until they stop at Holborn. Out of the corner of Louis' eye he can see Harry recognize him. Silently, he curses to himself. Holborn is just three stations away from Bank, he was so close to avoiding Harry.

"Louis!" Harry whisper-yells.

Louis closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before whirling around, eyes wide. As the train pulls away from Holborn, the seat next to Harry opens up.

Wasting no time, Louis pushes his way down the aisle and into the open seat. "Harry, I swear to God..."

"What's the problem?" Harry smiles, and Louis notices he has the camera around his neck again.

"You!" Louis exclaims, trying to keep his voice down. "You are the problem! Don't you ever keep your mouth shut?"

Harry shrugs, situating his position in his seat so he can face Louis. "What can I say? I'm a people person. I like talking, and all these crabby commuters like yourself certainly aren't going to stop me."

Huffing, Louis closes his eyes again, willing himself to relax. He doesn't need to be this angry this early in the morning, and he certainly doesn't need a repeat of yesterday's awful events.

It's finally silent between them when the voice comes over the speakers, announcing that that the station is Chancery Lane. Louis is trying to focus his thoughts on his upcoming meeting, but they're interrupted when he feels Harry's elbow nudging his arm.

"Hey, Lou," Harry whispers, and okay they are definitely not on a nickname basis. The only response Louis gives him is a grunt.

"I'd take a chance down your lane."

Louis' eyes fly open, groaning. "You did not just fucking say that."

Harry just smiles and winks. Louis didn't notice before but Harry has dimples, very nice dimples. Wait, no. Nothing about Harry is nice.

"Get it? Because the station is Chancery Lane."

"Yes, I fucking get it! I take this line everyday. Twice a day even. Now if you'll excuse me, my stop is coming up."

As Louis makes his way out of the tube station, and down the street, he can't help but think about how bizarre this Harry guy is. He's implied not once, but twice that he'd like to have sex with Louis, which should be creepy, but somehow it's not. Really, it’s just incredibly annoying.

Louis attends his meeting, and the rest of the day passes just like any other day. He'd been stressing about the meeting for quite some time, so by the time it’s over, Louis is so relieved that it had gone well, that he had somehow completely forgotten all about Harry until he's getting on the tube, only to find Harry there once again.

As soon as Louis gets on, Harry's face lights up like a fucking Christmas tree.

"Are you stalking me?" is the first thing Louis says. He doesn't even know why he keeps engaging in conversation with Harry. Maybe he should start taking the bus.

"As much as you'd probably like that, no I'm not stalking you," Harry answers, scooting over to make room for Louis. "I commute to and from Shoreditch every day."

"And what do you do in Shoreditch, Harry?"

Raising his camera up he explains, "I'm a freelance photographer, but I also work at a little art shop one my mates owns. It's quite nice, you should stop by sometime. I'll even give you a discount!"

"Tempting," Louis deadpans. "Not much of an art person, actually,"

Harry chuckles, and a moment of silence passes between them. "What do you like?" Harry asks.

"Peace and quiet on the tube," Louis answers, raising his eyebrows at Harry. "Oh, and football."

"Of course," Harry nods. "Such a manly man you are."

"Do you not like football?" Louis asks, eyes widen. Certainly everyone likes football.

Harry snorts, shaking his head. "Nope. I've never really enjoyed sports, although if it was you out there running around on the pitch, I might reconsider."

Louis opens his mouth to speak, but before he can say anything, the announcement for Notting Hill Gate is being made. Thank God.

"Well," Harry smiles. "See you tomorrow, I suppose."

Nodding faintly, Louis pushes himself out of the seat and weaves his way to the door. It's been a strange two days, and Louis has a feeling this is only the beginning.

**  
The rest of the week passes much the same. Louis has yet to figure out how he and Harry end up on the very same train carriage every single time. But he's also noticed that his commute feels simultaneously shorter and longer with Harry talking his ear off the entire time.

On Saturday morning, Louis sleeps in until 11. He hadn't realized how tired he was, but when he wakes up to the sun streaming through his bedroom window, Louis is more than thankful he has the entire day to do absolutely nothing. One the weekends, Louis usually likes to go out and be social, as he doesn't have much time for that during the week. But for some reason, this past week has left him more exhausted than usually, and anything but lazing around the house all day sounds extremely unappealing.

He spends the better half of the day dozing in and out of sleep until he finally rolls himself out of bed and down stairs in search of something to eat.

Throughout the day, his phone buzzes with messages from his mates asking him if he wants to go out tonight. Usually, the answer is yes. Louis is the life of the party, if he does say so himself.

Instead of answering his friends, he sits on the couch in front of the telly, absentmindedly flipping through channels. His mind wanders to Harry. What is Harry doing? How does he spend his weekends?

Louis only lets himself wander like that for a few minutes before he shakes himself out of it and grabs his phone. He's being ridiculous. There's no way he's just going to let himself sit here and think about things like that. Before he can give it another thought, he responds to his friends telling them yes, he is most definitely going out tonight. It's been a long week and he going out and getting plastered with his friends may be exactly what he needs.

  
**

"You need to get laid!" Liam shouts in Louis' ear over the blaring music. Louis refrains from rolling his eyes. Ever since Liam got in a serious relationship two years ago and started getting laid on a regular basis, he appointed himself as the sex police, pointing out when people need to get laid and who they should do it with. Personally, Louis finds it a bit hypocritical considering Liam was always shy with the ladies until Louis kindly introduced him to Sophia, one of Louis' former colleagues and Liam's now fiance. "You just seem a bit uptight is all," Liam shouts when Louis doesn't respond to his first comment.

"I'm fine," Louis mutters, downing the rest of his beer.

Liam watches Louis, his big, brown eyes full of worry. "When's the last time you got laid though? What happened to that one guy you were hooking up with? Tom? Thomas? Tim? What was his name?"

"All great guesses, Liam. But his name was David," Louis comments. "And he had no technique whatsoever so naturally I had to put an end to it."

"Ah, David! That's his name. I knew it was something quite common. Anyway, he was so nice, Louis!"

Louis makes a face of disgust. "No he wasn't, and he was rubbish in bed. Don't you think you should spend more time thanking me for introducing you to Sophia opposed to critiquing my sex life?"

Signalling for the bartender to bring him another drink, Louis catches Liam roll his eyes. "I've thanked you plenty of times in the past two years, Louis! Stop changing the subject. We're talking about you right now."

Louis takes a long swig of his beer. Tonight, more than any other night, Louis was hoping to just have fun and let go. Instead, here he is getting lectured. "Where the fuck is Niall? He wouldn't be lecturing me like this!"

Scanning the room, neither of the two see any signs of him. "Last I saw he was talking to some girl," Liam shrugs. "Why don't you go find a bloke to dance with? I don't mind. I can hold things down over here for a bit."

Only because he wants to get away from Liam, Louis chugs the remainder of his drink and makes his way into the sea of people.

Fuck it he thinks to himself. He came out tonight to let go and have a good time, he might as well dance for a bit. Usually, he's the first one on the dance floor, not leaving until the club closes. Tonight though, he can't quite shake this weird feeling that's come over him, and it's driving him mad. Generally, people drink to forget they're problems. Louis, on the other hand, isn't even sure what his problem is.

As Louis weaves himself through the mess of sweaty bodies, it doesn't take long for him to feel a hand on his hip pulling him in to dance. He doesn't fight it, lining his body up and letting the music take him away.

He has no idea how much time passes, but as they go from song to song, their dancing only gets dirtier. He's not even sure who he's dancing with, hasn't even looked at him, because he doesn't care. Louis' just doing this to have fun, no plan of a one night stand at the end of the night.

It's not a moment later that the mystery guy is leaning down and putting his mouth to Louis' ear. "Bathroom?"

It probably wouldn't be a bad thing to say yes. It really has been a while since he's gotten off with anyone but his own right hand. Swallowing thickly, Louis looks up to find an expectant face looking down on him. The man has short blond hair and sharp features. He can see the lust in the man's brown eyes.

Maybe if he had long, brown hair, Louis thinks to himself. Immediately, Louis' eyes widen at his thoughts.

Louis hesitates for a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry," he mutters, walking off the dance floor with out a second glance at the blond stranger. He makes a beeline for the door, leaving the club without even saying goodbye to Niall or Liam, and stumbles right into a taxi. Slamming the door shut. Muttering his address to the driver, Louis rests his head against the cool glass window, watching London go by.

Who the fuck even is Harry and why is he invading Louis' thoughts preventing him from getting off at a club? Louis doesn't even know that much about him besides the fact that he lives in Shepherd's Bush, works in Shoreditch, and is a freelance photographer. Oh, and his dimples tend to pop out when he's telling one of his lame ass jokes. It's only slightly endearing.

Well, fuck. Louis is screwed.

**

When Louis wakes up Sunday morning, his head is pounding and his phone is buzzing in his hand. He must have passed out as soon as he got in bed last night before he could even plug in his phone.

Pathetic Louis thinks, looking at his phone. There's about twenty messages total from Niall and Liam. Of course they assumed he pulled and left with someone.

He doesn't know what's more pathetic: lying to them and telling them he pulled when he didn't or telling them he ran out of the club because when someone asked him to hook up in the bathroom, a man he barely knows from his commute popped up in his mind. All around it's a lose-lose situation for Louis.

Mind your own business, Louis types out, pressing send. There, that's nice and vague. It could really mean anything, right? He plugs his phone in and rolls over to the other side of the bed. Maybe a little more sleep will help him feel better.

**

When Monday morning comes, Louis presses snooze three times on his alarm before finally dragging himself out of bed and into the shower. It's raining outside, unsurprisingly, and it only makes his morning commute less appealing. There's not many things worse than a soggy ride on the tube.

Thankfully though, Louis has just enough time to have a cup of tea, which makes him feel slightly better. He gulps down the piping hot tea, which burns his throat on the way down, grabs his keys and wallet, and he's out the door.

The rain is still falling consistently and Louis didn't bring an umbrella because, well, he doesn't own one. Despite living in London for the past few years, and dealing with the dreary weather, he refuses to buy an umbrella. There's no particular rhyme or reason to it, he just refuses.

He makes his way down to the Central Line, shoes squeaking against the ground from the rain. Everyone seems to have umbrellas in hand, water dripping down creating small puddles all over the place.

The train pulls up a minute later and Louis follows the crowd, everyone rushing to find a spot they can squeeze into. Louis finds himself a spot right up against the door which is annoying. When they get to the next station, he'll some how have to move himself out of the way to let people on and it's just really a disaster waiting to happen.

Standing up on his tip toes, Louis peaks over the crowd looking for a mop of long, curly, brown hair. No such luck, Harry doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Maybe he got on a different train, it was bound to happen eventually. As they stop at Chancery Lane, Louis finds himself almost wishing Harry was there next to him, nudging and winking, going on about taking a chance down Louis' lane. Whatever the fuck that even means.

When Louis comes up and out of Bank to walk to work, the rain has subsided, which he is incredibly thankful for. He can't help but feel that his commute was a little lonely this morning, a little too quiet. Which is ridiculous, really. He did that commute for two years by himself, and suddenly after only one week commuting with Harry he feels this way. Plus, what's even more ridiculous is that he's always preferred a quiet commute. That's the whole reason he started talking to Harry anyway, to tell him off for being too loud! What is happening to him?

The entire day is spent decidedly not thinking about Harry or anything tube related at all. Louis even goes as far as pulling up the TFL to see what bus he could take home. He scratches that idea as soon as he thinks of having to sit in rush hour traffic, something that sounds even less appealing than the crammed rush hour tube.

The hours pass by slowly, Louis not having much work to get done for the day. Liam calls him around 2:00 and Louis is happy for the distraction.

"How's work?" Liam asks.

Louis snorts, staring out the window. At least he has a nice view of the city from his office. "Work is about as exciting as watching a piece of fucking grass grow, Liam."

He hears Liam chuckle on the other side. "I figured as much, but I thought I'd ask."

"Kind of you," Louis murmurs. "Can't all be as lucky as you now, can we?" Louis' sure Liam is rolling his eyes. Liam, the lucky fucker, is some sort of genius. He created some website several years back and sold it for a pretty large amount of money. Now he just invests in real estate as more of a hobby than anything, to make more money. It's nice for Liam, but a bit bloody annoying for everyone else who's slaving away working 9 to 5 jobs in the city. Sure, Louis makes a pretty decent amount of money, but nothing like Liam.

"Sooo," Liam draws out the word. "Tell me about this bloke you pulled! How was it?"

Well this is a problem Louis did not foresee. Usually his friends don't have to ask him about things like this because he usually tells them things right away.

"You're a bit nosy," Louis remarks.

'Well, by now you'd have given us a full page report on how it went. Oh my God! I know!" Liam gasps. "You hooked up with David didn't you? But you're embarrassed for me to know but you already told me things ended between you two!"

Louis almost gags. David was quite repulsive, actually, now that Louis looks back on it. "That is most definitely not what happened."

"So why the secrets then?" Liam asks. "You've been acting weird. At the club I had to practically force you out onto the dance floor when usually it's the other way around. Is there something I should know about? Or someone, rather?"

"Oh for fuck's sakes," Louis groans before hanging up. No Liam does not need to know about someone, because Harry is not "someone." He’s just a fellow commuter with a few stupid jokes and an obnoxious laugh. The end. Plus, he wasn't on the tube this morning, so Louis may never even see him again.

**  
Louis sees him again. Louis sees him as soon as he steps onto to the tube. There he is, lucious hair, weirdly patterned shirt and all.

"Louis!' Harry beams from where he's holding onto one of the poles near the door on the other side. Louis squeezes his way through, and for the first time, he notices Harry is pretty tall. Well, pretty and tall actually. Interesting.

"Harry," Louis nods, forcing himself not to smile.

"How was your morning commute?" Harry asks. "I had a photoshoot over in Soho this morning so that's why I wasn't on the tube. If you were wondering."

"Didn't even notice," Louis deadpans, unfortunately a huge lie. He watches as Harry's brow furrows, and pouts his lips. "I'm joking, Harry. Jesus. Of course I noticed! No one was there to elbow me in the ribs when we passed Chancery Lane."

Harry's face lights up at that. "I knew you secretly loved it!"

"I don't know if I'd use the word love," Louis comments.

A few stops go by and it's quiet between them but Louis can feel Harry's eyes on him the entire time.

"Hey Louis?" Harry speaks up.

"Yes?"

"I never asked, what do you do for a living? I mean it's only fair you tell me. I told you what I do, didn't I? Well actually, you asked me," he rambles.

Louis chuckles. "I'm an accountant. Not very exciting, is it?"

"Oooh, a numbers man," Harry coos. "Sounds very professional!"

"It's extremely boring, I can assure you."

"You know," Harry says,leaning against the wall of the tube. "I could do a photoshoot of you and your calculator. I'd give you a generous discount."

They stop at Oxford Circus and Louis scoots closer to Harry in order to make room for those exiting. "Well there's an idea I've never thought of before."

"I'd be very tasteful," Harry nods his head. "It could be a nude shoot! Nothing but your calculator to cover your, um, your Piccadilly."

Louis bursts out laughing, throwing his head back, causing a proper scene like Harry did just a week earlier.

"Oh my God!" Louis exclaims, laughter coming out in between words. "You did not just call my dick "my Piccadilly."

Harry just shrugs, dimples on full display. "I was trying to be polite."

"You're ridiculous, mate," Louis shakes his head in disbelief. Fucking Piccadilly.

**

On Thursday morning, tragedy strikes.

Louis opens the cabinet where he keeps his tea only to find it empty. He had completely forgotten that he needed to pop into Tesco to buy more yesterday. Checking the time, Louis is surprised to see that he's actually running a bit early. He has just enough time to stop in the little cafe he passes on his way to the tube station. They don't make tea as good as Louis himself but today it'll have to do.

"Hi there, alright?" the woman behind the counter greets.

"Hello," Louis smiles, squinting up at the menu. Without giving it too much thought, Louis orders two teas. It only takes a few minutes before the lady is handing him two pipping hot teas in a card board drink carrier.

Quickly paying and accepting the drinks, Louis rushes out the door and down to the tube station. It's quite the struggle trying to pull his Oyster Card out of his pocket while trying not to spill the drinks at the same time. By some degree of luck, Louis taps his card and makes it down the escalator without any problems. It's when he gets to the platform that he realizes the real issue is going to be trying to cram himself and the drinks onto the tube without anyone bumping into him and spilling them.

The train pulls up and Louis is well aware that he's moving very slowly, something that would surely annoy him if someone else did it. But there's no way in hell he's spilling these drinks. He spots Harry relatively easy and weaves his way to where Harry is sitting, carefully sitting down next to him.

"Morning," Harry greets, curious eyes focused on the cups of tea.

"Morning," Louis copies. "Glad you're here, I have an extra drink."

Harry's eyes light up as Louis takes one of the cups out and hands it to him. "I hope tea is okay for you. I went to a cafe near my flat and they, uh, messed up my order so they gave me another drink for free," Louis lies.

"Tea is lovely," Harry smiles. "Thanks for thinking of me."

"Just, uh, be careful. It's hot," Louis stutters, suddenly finding the cardboard drink carrier extremely interesting. They drink their tea in comfortable silence the rest of the commute, and when Louis gets off at Bank, Harry thanks him once again, promising Louis he’ll do something nice for Louis in return.

**  
On Tuesday as the tube stops at Marble Arch, Harry leans over and says, “Hey Louis, I’d like to take a walk through your Marble Arch.”

Louis stares at Harry for exactly five seconds before letting out a strangled laugh. “I don’t even know what to say to that.”

**  
On Thursday, Louis gets on the tube after work to find Harry waiting for him with a dimply smile and a plastic bag.

“What’s this?” Louis asks as Harry hands it over to him.

“You won’t know until you open it,” Harry sing songs, clearly wanting Louis to open it immediately.

Louis looks up at Harry for a moment, brow furrowed and a little skeptical. “Just open it!” Harry urges.

Opening the bag, Louis peaks inside to see something wrapped up in paper. He pulls it out and carefully unwraps it. What he finds is a tea cup with little soccer balls painted all over it.

“Harry-“ Louis starts, but Harry shakes his head, cutting him off.

“I told you I’d do something nice for you, and even if you hadn’t given me that tea last week, I probably still would have given it to you anyway. My mate who owns the art store painted it. I know you like football and tea so I thought why not combine the two?”

Louis is speechless, completely shocked that Harry would do this just for him. “Harry, this is, wow. This is incredible. This was so thoughtful of you. Really.”

“It’s not a problem,” Harry smiles. “I thought you’d enjoy it. Plus, I can tell you’re too stubborn about not liking art that you’d never come to the art shop, so I brought you some art instead.”

“I’m going to use it as soon as I get home,” Louis promises. “Have a cup of tea in front of the telly.”

“Sounds like a good plan. You’ll have to tell me how it goes next week. From tomorrow until Sunday I’m on the go. Photoshoots and all that.”

Louis hums, running a thumb over the smooth, painted glass of the tea cup. “Busy weekend, yeah?”

Harry nods, “Once it hits spring time I get pretty booked. Not that I’m complaining, I love it.”

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Louis murmurs.

**

Without Harry there to keep him company on Friday morning, Louis almost dozes off on way to work. He really doesn’t know how he managed to stay awake before Harry came along.

Today won’t be all that bad though. Louis is only working a half day because this weekend is Liam and Sophia’s wedding. He has to drive up to Hertfordshire this afternoon to be there for the dress rehearsal tonight.

He doesn’t like to brag but yes, he is the best man in the wedding. I mean, why wouldn’t he be? He was the one who did introduce Liam and Sophia, it only makes sense.

So after a short day of work, Louis heads home to quickly pack, have a quick cup of tea using Harry’s tea cup of course, and pile into the car he’s not even exactly sure why he owns. Using his car is a very rare occurrence, mostly used for when he drives up North to visit his family. Apart from that, he’s always using the tube which is just much more convenient.

Louis makes good time, and arrives slightly early to the resort where the wedding is taking place. He gives his car to the valet and lugs his suitcase into the lobby. Immediately he spots Liam and Sophia on the other side of the large, open room talking to a few of Sophia’s friends from uni.

“Tommo!” Liam shouts when he sees Louis walk in.

Louis waves and walks over to the front desk to check in.

“Hello! How can I help you?” the man behind the desk asks, a warm smile on his face.

“I need to check in. I’m here for the wedding.”

“Okay, great. One moment please.” The man types away on the computer and Louis feels a hand on his back,

“You’re surprisingly early,” Liam says in way of greeting.

“Yeah well,” Louis shrugs. “Thought I’d hit more traffic. Excited for the big day?”

“Yes! A little nervous, but very excited.” Louis can just tell from the smile on Liam’s face how genuinely happy he is. Of course, Louis feels a bit smug, as he is the reason this whole event is happening.

Liam leans against the desk and watches on as the hotel employee brings Louis a form to fill out. “I was hoping you’d surprise us all and bring the mystery man.”

Louis looks up from the paper. “Huh?”

“The mystery man,” Liam repeats. “The one you’re not telling me about.”

“Oh, what are you on about?” Louis groans. He signs the form and ignores Liam’s prying eyes. “This weekend is about you, Liam, not me.”

"Since when is anything about anyone but you?" Liam asks skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

Louis rolls his eyes and is thankful that before he can say anything, the front desk agent steps in. "Here's your room key, Mr. Tomlinson. Room 243 is all yours. Enjoy your stay and let us know if you need anything at all!"

Nodding politely, Louis takes the room key from his man's hand and lugs his suitcase away from Liam and towards the elevator.

"Don't forget rehearsal is in two hours!" Liam yells after him. Louis jams his finger into the up button, muttering a few curse words under his breath.

His room is fairly standard, and Louis thinks to himself that maybe Liam could have gotten him a bit nicer of a room considering he is the best man and all. Which is no easy task by any means. He is quite honored though.

With two hours to kill, Louis unpacks his suitcase and jumps in the shower hoping to relax his stiff muscles from the drive up.

Where r u ? been here 20 mins and liam is killing me already !! Louis sends to Niall. Niall doesn't respond for another twenty minutes telling him that that he'll be there in an hour.

An hour later Niall has arrived and the wedding party is making their way to the chapel area of the resort for the wedding rehearsal. Louis, personally, finds it quite pointless. Isn't common sense? Walk down the aisle and say "I do." It doesn't take a genius. As it turns out though, it's not such an easy concept for some people, because an hour later, they're still rehearsing how to walk down the fucking aisle.

"Jesus Christ," Louis mutters as he's forced to walk down the aisle with the maid of honor, Sophia's sister, for the eighth time.  
  
Finally, finally, after the ninth time, the wedding planner tells them they're done.

"Just a few quick announcements!" Sophia announces, and Louis politely refrains from groaning. "Please make sure you’re all ready tomorrow two hours before the ceremony begins! We do not want to be running late. And now, just a quick word from our photographer and then we'll head to dinner!”

“Oh my God" Louis groans, turning to Niall who's standing next to him. "What could the photographer possibly have to say? Click, click take some pics, it's not that hard."

Niall snorts, and Louis' attention is brought back to the front of the chapel when he hears a loud clap.

"Hello everyone!" and oh my God, what the hell? "I'm Harry Styles and I'll be the photographer for this lovely event!"

"I am going to fucking murder Liam," Louis grits. Niall gives Louis a weird look but turns back to Harry's speech.

"I've done a number of weddings here, and I can assure you this venue makes for a beautiful backdrop for all your, um," Harry beings to stutter as his eyes look around the room and fall onto Louis. Louis watches, heart beat picking up in his chest as Harry's brow furrow, clearly just as shocked to see Louis as Louis is to seem him. "Uh, your photos," Harry finishes, swallowing thickly as his eyes remain on Louis. "I will try to, to stay out your way while still getting some very, uh, nice pictures. Let me know if you might questions, or um, ideas for pictures you would like. Um, thank you, and congrats Liam and Sophia!" Harry finishes the last part quickly, nodding sharply and walking away from the center of attention to where his equipment is sitting on a chair off to the side.

Everyone begins disperse, leaving the room to make their way to the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner is being held.

"Louis!" Liam calls. Louis turns around to find him motioning for Louis to come talk to him.

Sighing, Louis tells Niall him meet him in the restaurant, and walks over to Liam. "What, Liam?"

"I want you to meet the photographer! He's going to take some nice shots of us before the wedding tomorrow," he smiles. "Harry! Could you come here when you have a moment?"

Louis watches as Harry sets his camera down, long legs making their way across the room. Huh. Louis knew Harry had long legs but he never noticed how nice they were.

"Harry this is-" Liam tries to say at the same time Harry says Louis' name. "Oh? Do you two know each other?"

"You could say that," Louis answers, quite vaguely. Liam looks between both of them, eying each of them suspiciously.

"Yes, we know each other," Harry smiles. "What are you doing here?"

Scoffing, Louis crosses his arms. "Best man, obviously."

"Obviously," Harry murmurs. "You didn't mention you were going to a wedding this weekend."

"Neither did you," Louis points out, keeping his arms crossed. In all honesty, he's not exactly sure why he insists on being so difficult. But if there's one thing he does know, he's going to skin Liam alive after this conversation.

Liam's eyes widen, turning to Louis. "Louis, is this "David?" he asks, whispering to Louis, despite the fact that Harry can clearly still hear him.

Bring his hands up to rub at his temples, Louis rolls his eyes. "Clearly not, his name is Harry. What the fuck, Liam?"

"Well, maybe you lied to me about his name, as you've been lying about other stuff too."

Harry opens and closes his mouth several times without saying anything before cutting in and asking. "Who's David?" His eyes are set on Louis, and Louis cannot handle the amount of confusion that's happening between the three of them right now.

"No one," Louis answers. "No one important anyway."

Harry seems to accept that answer, nodding. Before anyone can say anything else, Sophia is calling Liam’s name, saying that they have a small problem. Needless to say, Liam rushes off without another word, leaving Harry and Louis alone. They stare at each other for a moment without saying anything.

Finally Harry speaks, the corners of his lips curving up into a small smile. “It’s weird seeing you outside the tube. I like it though.”

Louis feels his heart stutter in his chest under Harry’s intense stare. “You’ve seen me outside the tube before, Harry. Just once, remember?”

It takes a second before Harry remembers. When he does, he throws his head back, shoulders shaking with laughter. It’s something Louis has seen pretty often these past few weeks. “Oh yeah! I remember now! The time you missed your stop because you were telling me off for laughing! That doesn’t count though, it was still in the tube station,” he points out, a little pout on his face now.

Chuckling a bit at Harry’s little pout, Louis knocks his shoulder against Harry’s. “Hey, well, I’m out of the tube now.”

“That you are,” Harry nods. “And I, for one, am very glad.” Harry’s honestly is something that Louis has taken notice to these past few weeks. From the first time they talked, Harry has been nothing but honest and brash about his attraction towards Louis. Every time, Louis is a bit taken back by it. It always leaves him a bit speechless.

Louis lets out a nervous laugh. “I’m, uh, gonna go find Liam, need to talk to him about something. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Turning away, Louis leaves to the chapel to go hunt down Liam while Harry goes back to his camera equipment. He’s sure Niall is wondering where he’s gone but right now Louis needs to find Liam. Several minutes of looking and Louis finally sees him in the lobby.

Politely, Louis waits until Liam’s conversation with one of the hotel employees is over.

“Louis? Why aren’t you at dinner?” Liam turns to him when his conversation is finished.

“Well,” he begins. “I need to discuss an important matter with you.”

Louis can see the panic on Liam’s face as soon as the words leave his mouth. “What? What’s the problem?” he asks frantically.

“It’s the photographer,” he informs Liam. “You need to hire a new one.”

Liam let’s out a laugh of disbelief. “Are you joking? Louis, I don’t have time to hire a new photographer for Christ’s sake! Plus, Harry’s your friend isn’t he?”

“No, he is not.”

“Louis,” Liam groans. “I can’t deal with this right now!”

Maybe Louis should be more considerate, considering the fact that Liam is getting married in less than twenty-four hours. If it were Louis getting married and Liam had told him he had to fire his photographer right now, he would most likely be mad too. But that doesn’t mean Louis wouldn’t respect his friend’s wishes. At least that’s what he tells himself.

“Just think about it,” Louis mutters before leaving and going to find Niall in the restaurant.

It takes him ten minutes to actually find the restaurant, going down the wrong corridors at least three times, but eventually he does make it there.

“Jesus, what took you so long?” Niall laughs when Louis sits down next to him.

How does he explain this one? “Liam wanted me to meet the photographer.”

Niall raises an eyebrow an interest, taking a drink of the pint that’s set in front of him. “Oh that Harry bloke? Seems nice.”

“Yeah, yeah, nice enough,” Louis agrees absently as he tries to get the attention of the waiter walking nearby. He’s going to need a lot of alcohol this weekend. But not too much. Just enough to push him along, but not so much that he does something stupid.

The waiter brings him his beer, and Louis picks it up right away taking a generous gulp. When Louis sets down his half drunken glass, he notices Harry across the room. His camera is hanging from his neck and he’s mingling with Liam and Sophia’s family as if he’s part of the family too.

“What are you smiling about?” Niall asks, pulling Louis out of his trance. Louis hadn’t even realized he’d been smiling.

Pulling his face into a neutral expression, Louis turns towards Niall. “I wasn’t smiling,” Louis insists.

Several minutes of trying to convince Niall he wasn't smiling while simultaneously watching Harry out of the corner of his eye pass, before Harry spots Louis and starts waltzing over.

"Hey Lou," Harry greets, pulling up a chair. "I'm Harry,” he extends his hand to Niall.

Niall reaches out and shakes Harry's hand, moving his eyes between Harry and Louis. "I'm Niall, one of the groom's men, nice to meet ya."

An awkward moment passes where Louis' not sure if he should explain to Niall how he and Harry know each other, or if Niall is going to ask. It's not that Louis doesn't have any other friends besides Liam and Niall, it's that Liam and Niall at least know of all his other friends.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Niall finally asks.

Louis opens his mouth but Harry beats him to it. "Louis rides my tube every morning. And, well, evenings too." Niall's brow furrows, eyes shooting a quizzical look at Louis. "Oh! Not, well, not my tube, like, we don’t um. We ride the tube together. The, um, the Central Line.”

Trying to hide the blush that’s creeping over his cheeks and the smile on his lips from watching Harry stutter, Louis brings a hand up to his mouth.

“So, you two commute together?” Niall asks, trying to make sense of what Harry had just attempted to explain. Harry nods enthusiastically. “And you became friends on the tube?” The look on Niall’s face can only be described as surprised, as he knows exactly how Louis is and how he feels about Tube Etiquette.

Harry chuckles, looking at Louis. “I’m not sure Louis would consider me a friend but I enjoy his company. Anyway, it was lovely meeting you Niall, and Louis, it’s a pleasure as always. I have to go do my job but I’ll see you both later.”

“You too, Harry,” Niall smiles while Louis gives him a weak nod.

Niall waits exactly five seconds before turning to Louis. “Louis, what the fuck! You want to fuck someone you met on the tube!” Niall bursts at out laughing, barely able to finish the end of his sentence and it only adds to Louis’ aggravation.

“I don’t want to fuck him,” Louis grumbles. “But, hypothetically, what if I did? What’s wrong with fucking someone you met on the tube, hmm?”

Letting out another cackle, Niall tries to keep a straight face. “Well, nothing. It would just be a bit ironic, hypothetically, considering you have all those weird no talking rules on the tube.”

“Right,” Louis answers weakly, downing the rest of his drink. “Right, well, I need another drink.”  
Looking around the room, Louis doesn’t see a server anywhere so he gets up, leaving Niall alone at the table, to go get a drink from the bar. When he gets his new drink, Louis wastes no time gulping down half of it. On his way back to the table, he’s stopped by one of Liam’s cousins who convinces Louis to do a round of shots. Louis isn’t very good at saying no to alcohol. Somehow, one round of shots turns into 3 and by the time Louis makes it back to the table with a new drink in his hand, dinner is being served and he’s well on his way to drunk.

“Where have you been?” Niall raises an eyebrow as Louis sits down, only stumbling a little.

“Shots,” Louis answers, vaguely motioning his hand in the direction of the bar. He’s not even really hungry but Louis immediately digs into the food in front of him in lieu of talking to Niall anymore.

Half way through dinner, somewhere between twirling the pasta onto his fork and shoving the noodles into his mouth, Louis catches Harry’s eye across the restaurant. Harry’s just finished snapping a picture of a few of the bridesmaids, and he looks over at Louis, giving him a smile.

“Fuck this,” Louis mutters to himself. Dropping his fork onto his plate with a clank. He pushes himself up away from the table and marches across the room to where Harry is now standing alone with his camera

“Hi,” Harry smiles.

“Need to talk to you,” Louis demands, completely ignoring Harry’s greeting. Before Harry can say anything else, Louis is grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the door and out into the corridor.

“Louis? What are you doing?” Harry keeps asking, but Louis just ignores him, pulling him along. He keep feel several pairs of eyes on them, watching curiously, but Louis’ drunk and doesn’t really give a fuck.

They get into the corridor and for the most part it’s empty save for several randomly guests walking through. “I’m working, Louis, so make this fast,” Harry tells him, putting his hands on his hips.

Suddenly, standing here with Harry staring down at him, waiting for him to say something, Louis realizes he doesn’t even really have anything to say to Harry. “I just, um, I just wanted to tell you that, well,” Louis stutters, trying to think of something, anything, to say. Harry stands in front of him, pursing his lips as he watches in amusement as Louis struggle. “Basically, um..”

“Lou,” Harry interrupts, a little smirk on your face. “Just kiss me, it’s fine. I know you want to, and you know I want you to.”

Louis freezes, and Harry’s smirk only gets bigger. “I- Oh.”

“Listen, Louis. If you don’t kiss me right now, I’m going to kiss you.”

Louis has denied his feelings for Harry this whole time, not letting himself even think about it. But right now, with Harry standing in front of him, literally telling Louis to kiss him, Louis can’t deny it any longer. Just minutes ago, pulling Harry out of the restaurant, Louis had felt pretty intoxicated, but suddenly he feels shockingly sober.

It only takes a second for Louis to let go of everything he’s been holding in before crashing his lips onto Harry’s. He’s standing up on his tip toes and Harry lets out a noise as he catches Louis, arms wrapping around Louis’ waist. Harry slips his tongue into Louis mouth, and Louis brings his hands up to cup Harry’s cheeks. Harry’s lips are so soft, and if Louis had given himself a chance to imagine kissing Harry, he would’ve imagined that they’d feel this soft and luscious against his own lips.

Eventually, Harry pulls away, much to Louis’ dismay.

“Don’t pout,” Harry chuckles, pecking Louis’ lips. “I can’t stay out here forever. I don’t think part of my salary includes making out with the fit best man that I met on the tube.”

Louis laughs at that, pressing another kiss into Harry’s lips. “Okay. I should probably get back too.”

Nodding, Harry brings his hand and runs his fingers along Louis’ jaw. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Before Louis can answer, Harry is pressing a kiss into his cheek and making his way back into the restaurant. He’s left alone, a bit confused on whether that all really just happened or not. The feeling of Harry’s lips on his own lips, on his cheek, burn through his skin, and he shivers thinking about whatever “later” means. Before he can think too much about that though, Louis has to figure out what he’s going to say Niall’s smirking face when he gets back to the restaurant.

Taking a deep breath, Louis straightens himself out, obviously not wanting to look like he was just making out with the photographer. Quit the scandal, isn’t it?

By the time Louis gets back to his table, most everyone is finishing up with their dinner and Harry is over near the bar talking to Liam’s father like nothing happened. Louis is quite positive Harry has already charmed the pants off everyone here tonight.

“What was that about?” Niall asks when Louis sits down, turning away from his conversation with someone Louis doesn’t recognize.

Clearing his throat, Louis digs into his dinner which is now cold for the most part. “Had to talk to Harry about the uh, delays. The delays on the, um, Central Line. Bloody annoying, aren’t they?”

“I mean, yeah they’re annoying. They’re annoying if you’re waiting for the tube” Niall answers, a small laugh leaving his lips. “Don’t think they have too much of an effect on us out here though.”

Right. They’re not even in London, the last thing Louis would ever be worrying about is fucking delays on the Central Line. That’s the best he could come up with?

“Well, you know,” Louis stalls. “Harry is very concerned about delays so, I just thought that he should know that there currently aren’t any delays. Amazing, isn’t it? Just really good news!”

Niall gives Louis a weird look. “Yeah, happy to hear,” he says slowly, eyes studied Louis face.

Louis could perhaps just tell Niall what’s going on, but when has Louis ever done anything the easy way?

Never. The answer is never.

“Louis,” Niall interrupts his thoughts. “Stop acting like a fool. I know you’re gonna fuck the photographer tonight. He seems nice.”

Louis’ eyes widen. He thought he was being sneaky but apparently everyone can see right through him. First Harry, and now Niall.

“Fine,” He sighs. “But don’t tell Liam. I feel like he’ll be mad.”

“Oh, Liam would definitely be mad,” Niall laughs. “This might be the greatest love story of all time!”

“It’s not a love story.”

“Louis the accountant,” Niall ignores Louis, bringing on his announcer voice. “Harry the photographer. They fall in love on the Central Line, and the rest is history!”

Rolling his eyes, Louis looks at Harry from across the room, and he feels a flutter in his chest. He’s not falling in love, is he? This isn’t a love story. Harry doesn’t love him, right?

The rest of the rehearsal dinner passes in a blur of Niall making jokes about Harry and Louis, and Louis catching Harry’s eye from across the room. He absolutely loves the way Harry blushes each time.

It’s when guests start filtering out of the restaurant that Louis feels a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Hi,” Harry says softly, dimples peaking out of his cheeks. Turning around, Louis smiles, eyes immediately going to Harry’s plush lips. He doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to kiss someone so bad. “Would you like to have a drink with me? My room has a balcony, we can sit outside.”

Louis nods, liking Harry’s suggestion of a drink. He feels a hell of a lot more sober than he did an hour ago, and a drink would probably do wonders for his nerves.

They make their way up to Harry’s room. There’s a visible tension between them, and it’s driving Louis crazy. He stands close as Harry jams his key card into the door, unlocking it.

“What would you like to drink?” Harry asks softly, setting down his camera equipment and opening the mini fridge. “There’s not much of an option. Is rum and Coke okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he agrees, awkwardly looking around the room. He’s not exactly sure what to do with himself, needs something in his hands to distract him.

Louis watches as Harry carefully pours their drinks, and hands one to Louis with a smile, tipping his head towards the sliding glass door that leads out to the balcony.

“I still can’t believe you’re here,” Harry says as they sit down, eyes on Louis.

“I know,” Louis laughs, taking a sip of his drink. “It’s a, um, it’s. I’m glad you’re here, Harry.”

Harry raises his eyebrows and crosses his legs. “I didn’t think I’d ever hear you say something like that.”

Shrugging, he takes another long drink, slightly happy to taste more rum than Coke. “I’m full of surprises, I suppose.”

They lock eyes, and it’s silent between them as the tension becomes louder. Louis would be lying if he said he hasn’t been half hard for the past hour. Probably longer.

“We should, um, go inside, yeah?” Harry asks, eyes never leaving Louis’.

They haven’t even been outside for more than five minutes but Louis finds himself nods silently, His half empty glass is left forgotten as pushes himself up out of his chair. He waits for Harry to stand up before making any other moves.

As soon as Harry stands up he reaches out for Louis’ hands, pulling him in close. “I can’t wait any longer,” he murmurs before leaning in and connected his lips to Louis. A sound escapes Louis’ mouth as he lets himself relax in Harry’s embrace. Louis brings his hands up to run them down Harry’s sides, bringing them back to cup Harry’s ass.

“Fuck,” Harry murmurs against Louis’ lips. They continue to kiss, leaving right where they left off earlier.

“Harry,” Louis whispers. Harry hums in response, moving his lips from Louis’ mouth to latch them onto Louis’ neck, kissing the soft skin. “Harry,” he tries again. “Inside.” As much as he’s enjoying standing here making out with Harry, Louis would much rather take this inside where there’s a a big, comfortable bed waiting for them.

Finally, Harry pulls away from Louis’ neck, a smirk on his face. Louis feels Harry’s hand on the small of his back, gently pushing him in the direction of the sliding glass door. Opening the door, Louis goes inside and makes himself comfortable sitting in the middle of the bed. He watches as Harry shuts the door behind him. Harry turns around, eyes immediately finding Louis’.

Louis raises his eyebrows, almost like a challenge. “Come to me,” he smirks.

Harry breathes out a laugh and wastes no time crossing the room to meet Louis on the bed. It only takes a second before they’re kissing again, tongues sliding together, slick lips moving against each other.

Pushing Harry down so he’s lying flat on the bed, Louis swings his leg over Harry’s narrow hips to straddle him. He keeps their lips connect the entire time. Sitting on top of Harry, he can feel just how hard Harry is underneath him. Louis disconnects his mouth from Harry’s, bending his head down to begin pressing tender kisses into Harry’s neck.

“Louis,” Harry murmurs, bringing his hand up to Louis’ head, running his long fingers through Louis’ hair.

Humming in response, Louis continues to work on Harry’s neck, loving the feeling of Harry’s soft milky skin against his lips.

“Will you fuck me?”

Louis groans against Harry’s neck, the words going straight to his cock. “Fuck, Harry. Fuck, yeah.” He begins to roll his hips, brushing their cocks together through the material of their clothes, bringing his head up to kiss Harry again. Harry slides his hands down Louis, back, coming down to knead Louis ass as he continues to move against Harry.

“Too many clothes,” Harry complains as he pushes his hips up against Louis’.

Louis feels Harry’s hands leave his ass, much to his disappointment until he feels Harry’s fingers working on the zipper of his pants. He sits up, still straddling Harry to help him get the zipper and buttons undone. Louis slips his shirt up over his head while Harry begins sliding his pants down and over his ass.

“Lube, love. Where’s the lube? Do you have a condom?” Louis asks, urgently, looking around the room.

Harry nods, working on the buttons of his own shirt. “My bag over there, in the corner. Check the front pocket.”

Crawling off the bed, Louis sheds his pants and underwear onto the ground, and quickly walks across the room. He grabs the bottle of lube and a condom from the bag, and when he turns around Harry is completely naked, stroking his own cock. Louis is stunned for a moment, frozen in place admiring Harry and how fucking beautiful he truly is. His cheeks dusted with a pink blush from the kissing and grinding they’ve been doing, and Louis is pleasantly surprised to find that Harry is littered in tattoos.

Harry’s eyes are on Louis the entire time, as he crosses the room. Louis goes back to straddling Harry, setting the condom and lube down, next to them. He bats Harry’s hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own hand.

“You’re so beautiful, Harry,” Louis murmurs. It’s the first time he’s really being honest with Harry with how he feels, and it scares the shit out of him, but it also feels like a weight is being lifted off his shoulders. And Harry deserves to know how beautiful he truly is.

“Louis,” Harry whimpers at the compliment, throwing his head back on the pillow. Louis leans down, taking one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth. Another whimper escapes Harry’s mouth.

While Louis continues to work his mouth over the sensitive nubs on Harry’s chest, Harry reaches for the lube. He takes Louis’ hand from his cock so Harry can begin to his fingers with lube. Louis watches as Harry’s slender fingers work over his own.

In a quick movement, Harry switches their position, moving Louis so that he’s sitting up with his back against the headboard. Before Louis can ask what he’s doing, Harry places himself in Louis’ lap, straddling him, legs bracketing Louis’. Harry takes Louis’ lube coated hand in his own and guides it back to his entrance.

“Please, Lou,” Harry whispers, and that’s all it takes for Louis to begin to slowly push the first finger in.

He sucks in a sharp breath, feeling how tight Harry is around just one finger. He already knows he’s not going to last long tonight. As he begins to move his finger in and out, the most beautiful noises begin to fall from Harry’s lips. They’re soft and sweet, just like Harry.

“Want another one?” Louis asks softly after a few minutes, and Harry replies with an eager nod.

Louis adds another finger, and he can feel Harry’s eyes on him as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of Harry’s tight hole. Louis looks up at Harry and is taken back by the sight. Harry’s eyes are solely focused on Louis’ face, mouth agape and brow furrowed in pleasure. It’s all so intimate. Louis hadn’t even realized how truly intimate this already is.

He adds another finger, and leans in, taking Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth. He had to do something, feeling too overwhelmed with Harry’s intense eye contact.

“‘M ready, fuck, I’m ready,” Harry whines pulling away from Louis’ lips.

“You sure? You’re really fucking tight, love,” Louis asks, continuing the move his finger inside Harry.

“Please,” Harry begs, rocking back against Louis’ fingers. Removing his fingers from Harry’s tight hole, Louis reaches over to grab the condom from where he left it sitting on the bed next to them.

Harry takes the condom from his hand. “I got it,” he tells Louis. He takes Louis’ cock, in his hand, and Louis hisses at the contact. This entire time he’s been focused on opening Harry up and making Harry feel good, he hadn’t even had a chance to give himself some attention.

“Fuck that feels good,” Louis moans, watching Harry’s big hand move up and down his cock.

Harry smirks, and takes the condom to begin rolling it on to Louis. “I’ll make you feel even better in a second,” Harry promises, looking up at Louis with full dimples on display. “Can I ride you?”

Louis nods, another moan escaping is mouth from the combination of Harry’s words and the feeling of Harry coating him up with lube.

Moving to position himself over Louis’ cock, Harry suddenly stops, letting out a high pitched laugh. “Lou,” he laughs.

“What?” Louis asks, slightly impatient. Harry is centimeters away from sitting on his dick, what could possibly be funny right now?

“Lou,” he says again. “I’m gonna ride your-your, fuck,” he tries, laughing too hard to get the words out. “Gonna ride your Piccadilly Line.”

Louis’ eyes fly open as soon as the words come out of Harry’s mouth. “Un-fucking-believable,” he groans.

Harry just keeps huffing out laughs as if he’s the funniest person in the world, and sinks down onto Louis’ cock without any warning.

“Holy shit,” Louis gasps as Harry’s laughter dissolves into moans and whimpers. Louis brings his hands up to grip Harry’s hips as Harry starts to move his hips in little figure eights. “So fucking good, Harry.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks breathlessly before connecting their lips together, changing the pace of his movements, beginning to move up and down. Louis runs his hands up and down Harry’s thighs, feeling the strong muscles move under his fingers.

He feels like he’s fucking seventeen years old again, about to come within minutes but it feels so fucking good. Harry is so tight and beautiful, and every little sound that comes out of his perfectly plush lips goes straight to Louis’ cock.

“Not gonna last long,” Louis breathes the warning into Harry’s mouth. Harry makes a sound of acknowledgement, sealing their lips together again.

It doesn’t take long before Harry’s movements start becoming more erratic. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he chants desperately, and Louis takes this opportunity to flip them over, changing position so that Harry is lying on his back underneath Louis. Feeling like his orgasm is close, Louis begins to pound into Harry relentlessly. “Right there, Louis, fuck,” Harry moans, letting out a strangled noise.

Louis lifts up Harry’s legs so that Harry can wrap them around Louis as he continues to hit Harry’s sweet spot. Harry thrashes beneath him, losing himself in the feeling.

“Close,” Harry warns and Louis reaches down to grab Harry’s cock, stroking him off in rhythm with his thrusts.

It’s only a minute later that Harry is coming all over Louis’ hand, letting out a deep moan. Louis isn’t far behind, spilling into the condom deep inside Harry.

Louis collapses onto of Harry and Harry presses a kiss into Louis’ hair.

“Fuck,” he murmurs as he pulls out of Harry as gently as possible. He ties the condom and drops it in the trash on his way to the bathroom to get something to clean them up.

When Louis returns from the bathroom with a flannel in hand, Harry is lying right where he left him with a little smile on his face. It pangs something in Louis’ heart.

“I should, uh, probably get going, yeah?” Louis stutters as he runs the warm cloth over Harry’s toned stomach. “Big day tomorrow and all that.”

“Louis,” Harry sighs, grabbing Louis’ wrist. Louis stills his movements, unsure if he wants to hear what Harry’s about to say. “Just stay, Lou.”

Louis can hear the desperation in Harry’s voice, and the voice inside Louis’ head tells him to leave, to get out now before he’s in too deep.

“Okay,” he agrees and he already knows he’s fucked.

**

Louis wakes up to the feeling over sore muscles, a heavy arm slung over his back, and panic. He’s panicking.

It takes him exactly two seconds to realize where he is and whose arm is resting on his back.

Harry. He fucked Harry last night.

“Jesus Christ,” Louis hisses. He can hear the quiet snores coming from Harry, and he’s thankful that he’s still sleeping. Gently, Louis slips himself out of Harry’s grasp and searches for his clothes which are scattered on the floor.

It takes a few frantic moments, but he finally locates all of his belongings where they were mixed in with Harry’s own clothes.

He slips on his pants and spares a glance at Harry. Sweet, gentle Harry who lies there sleeping so peacefully, looking as beautiful as ever. Louis can’t do it. Grabbing his phone and wallet, Louis walks out without a second glance.

He’s got two missed calls from Liam and a couple of texts from Niall. It’s 8:30 and he needs to be ready in an hour and a half.

Taking a deep breath, Louis calls Liam without even reading the texts from Niall, having no desire to deal with whatever the issue is.  
  
“Louis?” Liam’s voice comes in on the other line. He sounds a bit frantic.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks, waiting for the lift to take him up to his room. The lift opens, and he quickly steps in, pressing the button to close the door before anyone can see him.

“Where are you? You missed breakfast!” Louis knows he drank quite a bit last night but he’s almost positive they made no plans to have breakfast this morning.

Racking his brain for any memory of breakfast plans, Louis steps out of the lift as it opens to his floor. “I don’t recall there being plans for breakfast this morning.”

“Well there wasn’t,” Liam rushes out. “I just thought you’d be there this morning. Niall was.”

Louis refrains from rolling his eyes. He unlocks his door, and kicks off his shoes. “Okay, well, sorry. I gotta go, Liam. I’ll see you soon.”

He can hear Liam huff out an irritated breath but he really can’t be bothered to care. “Okay, don’t be late. Harry will be there to take pictures of his at 10:00 am on the dot!”

Something in Louis’ stomach twists at the mention of Harry’s name. He hangs up without saying goodbye.

An hour and a half, a shower, and at least two mental break downs later, Louis is still panicking.

He fucked up, and he fucked up bad. Having sex with Harry was stupid and reckless, and now he has to face Harry for the entire day, standing there while Harry takes pictures of him.

The groom’s men are supposed to meet in Liam’s room which happens to be on the same floor as Louis’ so all he has to do is walk down the hall. But, unsurprisingly he’s the last one to arrive.

“Finally!” Liam exclaims as soon as Louis opens the door.

This time Louis does roll his eyes. “Liam, please. You told us to be here at 10:00 and it is 10:01. It’s not like you’ve been waiting for me for an hour!”

A snort comes from within the room, and Louis looks over Liam’s shoulder to find that it’s Harry who had been watching the entire exchange between him and Liam.

Harry who’s wearing a fucking black tux and bow tie looking absolutely gorgeous, something Louis does not need right now.

“Hi Lou,” Harry says timidly.

“Harry,” Louis nods, pushing past Liam to where there’s champagne sitting out on a table inside. This day will positively require a steady flow of alcohol. He knows Harry is watching him with a furrowed brow but right now Louis can’t deal with this.

“So, pictures?” he asks, pouring a glass of champagne for himself, trying to get this portion of the day over with.

He sees Harry perk up out of the corner of his eye. “Right! Pictures! That’s what I’m here for,” he laughs awkwardly.

Forced to part with his glass of champagne, Louis sets it down on the table and walks over to where Liam and Niall are standing, along with a few of Liam’s cousins who are groom’s men as well.

“Okay, Liam in the middle, of course,” Harry directs. Louis moves to the end, next to Niall, standing stiffly as Harry moves people around.

Harry ends up taking several different combinations of pictures and Louis stays close to Niall’s side, filing the silences with forced jokes and awkward laughs.

He knows Harry is watching him the entire time.

“Well, I must be off!” Harry exclaims after what feels like the hundredth picture. “I have to go take pictures of the bride now. Liam, congratulations! And I’ll see you all at the ceremony!”

Liam walks Harry to do the door, thanking him for his work, and Louis heads straight back to the table where he set his champagne glass down.

“Whoa there! Slow down!” Niall laughs as he walks up to Louis taking a generous drink. “It’s barely 10:00!”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Louis responds, taking another drink.

Breathing out an irritated laugh, Niall shrugs. “I’m just trying to look out for you. You drank quite a bit last night too, and it’s Liam’s big day is all.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Louis mumbles, setting down the half empty champagne glass back onto the table. He may not be the most selfless person in the world, but he should at least set aside his personal problems to help celebrate the love between two of his close friends.

Liam comes back, big smile on his face, and Louis feels a pang of guilt deep inside his stomach. This is the happiest day of Liam’s life and here’s Louis throwing back glasses of champagne just to make it bearable. He’s a shit best man.

For the rest of the day, Louis vows to put his personal issues aside, and be the greatest best man there ever was. If Liam notices Louis being extra cheerful, he doesn’t say anything.

Hours of feeling Harry’s eyes on him and forcing himself not to look turns out to be harder than he thought. Not that he thought it would be an easy task by any means.

It’s half way into the reception, taking place in a big white tent on the property of the resort, that Harry corners Louis. He’s standing by the bar, waiting for his drink when he suddenly feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Wha- Oh,” Louis says, turning around and fully expecting to see anyone but Harry. “How can I help you?”

Harry scoffs, and Louis can see how tense his shoulders are. “Are you joking?”

“Well, no,” Louis furrows his eyebrows.

“So that’s it then? You’re just going to pretend like nothing happened last night?” Harry’s getting angry now, tone rough and eyebrows raised.

Louis stomach drops a little bit at the mention of what had gone on the night before. “Harry,” he sighs. “This is my best mate’s wedding, and you’re here for work. What are we meant to do, skip all of our duties in favor of having sex? I put my friends through enough shit as it is. I’m not fucking up this day for Liam.”

“I-”

“Listen,” Louis cuts Harry off. “I think we both know last night was a mistake. Let’s just move on, alright? After today we’ll go back to our normal lives. We’ll see each other every morning on the tube, and it’ll be like nothing ever happened.”

Harry’s face drops and Louis instantly regrets everything he just said. Hooking up with Harry wasn’t the mistake, hooking up with Harry at Liam’s wedding was the mistake. But backtracking now just feels useless, the damage has already been done.

“Okay,” Harry says quietly, barely even audible. He’s looking down at the camera in his hands. “I’m sorry you feel that way. I’ll, uh, see you monday then.”

Without another word, Harry disappears into the crowd, and the rest of the night turns into a blur for Louis. There’s a lot of alcohol, and a lot of dancing, and a cold empty bed at the end of the night. But that’s all he can recall.

**  
The sound of Louis’ alarm blaring in his ear on Monday morning makes him feel sick.

He’s halfway to the tube station when he turns around and walks to the bus stop. Getting on the first bus that shows up, it only takes Louis about ten seconds of watching London go by to realize it’s not even going in the direction of work. He gets off the bus at the next stop and walks home, calling in sick.

The rest of the day is spent in bed doing everything he possible can not to picture Harry’s face when Louis told him it was a mistake, and everything he possible can not picture what Harry’s face probably looked like when Louis didn’t get on the tube this morning.

Coward is what he thinks to himself.

Here’s a perfectly good man. A sweet, caring, beautiful man who has shown more than enough times that he’s interesting in Louis. Yet, Louis broke his heart for no fucking reason. Fucking coward.

**  
Tuesday comes and Louis actually gets the on the right bus this time.

Half way through the bus ride, Louis remembers exactly why he doesn’t take the bus to work. There’s way too many stops and he’s at least fifteen minutes late.

He spends a good part of the day convincing himself to man up and take the tube. There’s no way in hell he’s going to switch over to the bus after all these years of taking the tube. And as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, it’s extremely lonely commuting alone, without Harry there to make him laugh. He misses those dimples and chocolate curls, and he misses those stupid jokes that aren’t even that funny.

He misses Harry.

By two o’clock Louis’ gotten little to no work done despite the growing pile on his desk.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” a voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

Looking up from the large stack of papers, Louis’ secretary, Perrie, is standing in the doorway of his office. “What is it, Perrie?”

“There’s someone here to see you,” Perrie explains.

As far as Louis can remember he has no meetings scheduled for today, but then again, with his lack of focus these last two days, he wouldn’t put it past himself to forget. “Who is it?”

“Harry, I think he said his name is,” she responds, glancing back into the the hallway.

Louis freezes, shock running through his veins. Harry? Harry doesn’t even know where he works.

“Um,” Louis stutters. “Okay, um, let him in I guess.”

Perrie nods, disappearing into the hallway, and seconds later there’s a quiet knock on his door.

Louis looks up, hands shaking a bit, and sure enough, there’s Harry standing in the doorway of his office, ridiculously tight jeans and all.

“Come in,” Louis gives him a slight smile, gesturing towards the two chairs sitting in front of his desk.

Harry nods, slowly walking into the room. He sits down in one of the chairs and sets his backpack on the ground near his feet.

“Hi,” Harry says quietly.

“Hi,” Louis nods, awkwardly.

Clearing his throat, Harry shifts in his seat. The entire situation is uncomfortable and tense, and all Louis’ fault. “I hope this isn’t, like, too weird? Um, Liam told me where you work.”

Liam. Louis will either need to yell at him or thank him later. Right now, Louis isn’t quite sure where this is headed. He nods again, telling Harry to continue.

“I have something for you,” Harry explains. “I was going to give it to you on the tube, but obviously you haven’t been riding the tube the past few days.”

At Harry’s words, Louis’ mind flashes back to the night before the wedding, in bed together. He remembers the way Harry had laughed at his own joke like he’s the funniest person in the world. I’m gonna ride your Piccadilly Line, he had joked. Things have certainly taken a dramatic turn since then.

“So, before I give you anything,” Harry continues. “I want to apologize.” Louis opens his mouth and closes it again. If anyone has anything to apologize for, it’s himself. He was the dickhead. Harry had done nothing wrong. “I’m sorry if I put you in a situation that made you uncomfortable. And obviously I did or else you wouldn’t be avoiding me. I’m sorry if I pushed you to do something you didn’t want to. I feel like shit, Louis. I’m really sorry.”

“Harry,” Louis shakes his head. “No, you have nothing to apologize for. Literally nothing. It was all me. You didn’t force me to do anything. I was the one that handled the situation wrong. I was acting like a complete twat at the wedding, I’m the one who should be apologizing, so I’m sorry.”

Harry sucks in a breath, eyes on Louis the entire time. “Louis, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s really not,” Louis insists. “What happened the night before the wedding wasn’t a mistake Harry, and we both know it. I didn’t mean of those things I said to you, okay? I was just. I was overwhelmed and I didn’t really know what to do because, um, you kind of have that effect on me.” It comes out as more of a question but he means every word he said. Looking down at his desk, Louis can feel Harry’s eyes on his face.

It’s quiet between the two for a moment, and he’s worried that maybe he might have said the wrong thing.

“I have that effect on you?” Harry finally asks, and Louis thinks he can hear a hint of hope in his voice.

Louis nods, still looking down, but a smile small forms at the corner of his lips. Harry doesn’t say anything, but Louis can hear him unzip his backpack.

“Here,” Harry says softly, and Louis looks up to find him pulling something out of his backpack. “This is for you.”

Harry sets a frame on Louis’ desk. He picks it up to find that Harry has framed a collage of pictures of him with Liam and Niall from the wedding. They’re great pictures, pictures of them laughing and smiling together.

Looking up at Harry with wide eyes, he’s filled with awe that Harry did this for him even after Louis treated him like shit.

“I don’t usually give away free pictures like that,” Harry explains. “But I wanted you to have those pictures with your friends.”

“Harry…” Louis trails off, at loss for words.

“Don’t tell Liam,” Harry jokes. “He’s not getting any freebies.”

Louis laughs, studying each other the pictures. After all he put Harry through, he really doesn’t deserve this. “I, wow. I don’t know what to say, Harry. This is amazing. Thank you.”

Shaking his head, Harry smiles. “It’s not a problem, Louis. I wanted to do this for you. I don’t know what else I can do to make it any clearer, but Lou. Fuck. I really like you, okay? And I think maybe, possibly, hopefully you feel the same way too? I know we’ve not known each other very long, but the short amount of time has been an absolute pleasure, Louis.”

Butterflies irrupt in Louis’ stomach at Harry’s honesty. Of fucking course he feels the same way, and he doesn’t think he can old back all of this any longer.

“God, Harry,” Louis laughs wetly. “Of course I feel the same way.”

Harry laughs too, and pushes himself out of the chair. He makes his way around Louis’ desk, plopping himself right in Louis’ lap.

“Oi!” Louis grunts, but there’s a smile on his face. Harry just rolls his eyes and doesn’t wait another second before connecting their lips. Louis immediately relaxes into, bringing his hand up to cup Harry’s jaw loving how familiar it already feels.

Reluctantly, Louis pulls away after a few moments, eyes flitting to the open door. “Probably shouldn’t be doing this at work, yeah?”

Harry looks over his shoulder at the door, sighing before pressing one more kiss to Louis’ lips. “I suppose you’re right.” Going back to his original seat, Harry sits across Louis with a soft smile on his face. “I know we’ve been through some shit these past few days but I’m hoping we can move past that. And I’m also really hoping you’ll go back to taking the tube. My commute isn’t the same without you, Lou.”

Laughing, Louis’ eye’s linger on Harry’s smile. “Yes, I’ll come back to the tube. I fucking hate the bus. Plus, there’s no one there to tell me jokes.”

“I knew you loved my jokes!”

“Right,” Louis replies, sarcastically. “So, can I take you on a date then?”

“Obviously!”

Looking over the large stacks of paper on his desk, Louis nods. “Well, I don’t think I’ll be getting any of this done today. What do you say I take off a little early? There’s a little cafe near my flat I’d love to take you to.”

“Only if we’re taking the tube there.”

“Yes, we can take the tube,” Louis promises.

“Then it’s a date,” Harry smiles, standing up and reaching his hand out for Louis to take.

Louis locks up his office and the two make their way down the street to the tube station with their hands intertwined. For once, they’re not traveling together during rush hour.

They tap in their Oyster Cards and go down the escalator to wait on the platform for the next train.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so excited to take the tube,” Harry laughs as the train pulls up. Since it’s the middle of the day, it’s not overly crowded and they find two open seats relatively easy. “You know, after all this time there’s one joke I can’t believe I haven’t used yet!”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Do I even wanna know?   
“This entire time I could have been calling you Bakerlou. You know, like the Bakerloo Line. But spelled L-o-u, like you’re name!”

“Oh my god!” Louis grumbles. He honestly has no idea how Harry comes up with all these tube jokes. “Why not Waterloo?”

Harry scoffs, wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulder. “Somehow, I’ve never told you this, but I used to be a baker! So it’s like a little part of me in your name! My little Bakerlou!”

“I’m getting off at the next stop, Harry.”

No one’s surprised when Louis doesn’t get off at the next stop.

And no one’s surprised a week later when Louis breaks the news to Liam and Niall that he and Harry are officially together.

The tube may not be the most glamorous place in the world, but someday when people ask, Louis will tell them he fell in love with Harry somewhere between Notting Hill and Bank.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! feedback is appreciated and feel free to follow me on tumblr: www.headscarvesandtattoos.tumblr.com


End file.
